


4 Pure Elements

by Killywillymilly19



Category: TMNT (2007)
Genre: Original Character(s), Other, TMNT, War
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-26
Updated: 2016-02-17
Packaged: 2018-03-15 06:38:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 20
Words: 10,687
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3437207
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Killywillymilly19/pseuds/Killywillymilly19
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>4 turtles 4 elements what happens when one element world is in trouble.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Water to Fire, Fire to Earth, Earth to Wind, Wind to Water together they are one

  
_"_ Masutā yōso chikyū wa komatte iru (master element earth is in trouble)"

 

"Dare ga kōgeki shi, dono yō ni (who attack and how)"

 

"Saki wa, kare wa yoku watashitachi no buzoku + mizu,-fū, soshite chikyū kara nan'ninka no hitobito no monodearu yō ni dōi shinai mono ga arimasu (saki he has some people from our tribe plus water, wind, and earth well the ones that don't agree with the way things are)"

 

"Shureddā dono yō ni ōku no chikyū no hitobito ga dasshutsu? (shredder how many people escape the attack?)"

 

"Tame dakede yūmeina kuro smith to hīrā musuko donaterro no 20 (20 only because of the famous black smith and healer son Donatello)"

 

"Donaterro wa kare ga hokaku sa remashita (donatello has he been captured)"

 

"Mattaku masutā shinaiga, kare ga fushō shite iru (no master but he is injured)"

 

"Mattaku masutā shinaiga, kare ga fushō shite iru (what types of injuries)"

 

"Subete watashi ga shitte iru ashi no kossetsu to migi (a broken leg the right that's all i know)"

 

"Kare ni tochū de tasuke moji no bakku o sōshin shita nochi, kyōdo o okuru (send him a letter back that helps on the way and then send strength)"

 

"Hai masutā (yes master)"

 

"Anata wa watashi no tame ni okuru (you called for me)" bowed Tsuyo-sa

 

"Hai watashi wa anata ga michelanglo hitsuyō to sa reru Reonarudo mizu ya kaze ni tegami o okuru tame ni, watashi wa personly karera ni setsumei shi, hitsuyō ni sa rete iru hitsuyō ga arimasu (yes i need you to send a letter to water that leonardo is needed and wind that michelangelo is needed i will explain to them personally)"

 

"Hai masutā (yes master)" said Tsuyo-sa

 

"Mata, watashiniha watashi no musuko no rafaeru o yobidasu (also call my son raphael to me)" and with that he left.


	2. Mizu (Water)

 Most focused and decipline of all the element, mind flowing swiftly, calm as a windless ocean.

 

 The leader of the water clan was Aiiro but sarifice himself to to protect his people by shielding the world from the shredder and daughter their element is lightning that use to be a loving element. Aiiro put a his life into the shield but only earth, air, and fire may enter his shield those that are allied to the shredder are enemies to them like metal. The father of leonardo is now leader of the water clan.

 

Leonardo, element of mizu, is an only child at age 17 and is known as the second best fighter in his world. Has forest green skin, brown eyes, wields the honorable twin katanas passed down from his grandfather, 6.1 feet tall, and very skillful.

 

 *knock* *knock* "Watashi wa anata ni, chichi o hanasu koto (father may i speak to you)" asked leonardo

 

"Watashi no musuko o nyūryoku shite kudasai (enter my son)" his father called

 

 entering the room he bowed politely "Watashi wa anata ga u~ōtāsuraido idō de watashi o tasukeru koto ga dekiru ka dō ni hanasu yō ni natta (i have come to speak to if you could help me with the water slide move" asked leonardo

 

"Sore wa senmonka ga watashi no musuko o ugokashite iru (that is an expert move my son)" said his father

 

"Hai, sorehadesuga, senshi, soreha senmonka wa, kanojo ga de u~ōtāsuraido, tatsumaki watashi no tame ni 3 o eranda yō ni idō suru tame ni watashi ga idō suru tame no jikan ga aru koto o kangaete, soshite bakufū(yes it is but sensei thinks that it is time for me to move to the experts move so she picked 3 out for me the water slide, tornado, and the blast)" explain leonardo standing straighter

 

"Hijō ni yoku dōjō ni atama o kika sete(very well lets head to the dojo)" his father agreed

 

"Anata wa watashi ga jūyōna tegami o-dzure shitaidesu ka shinkai o shūtoku (master deep sea do you want me to take you any important letters)" said Seishin

 

"Hia seishin" said Shinkai walking out followed by his son

 

\----

**(in the dojo)**

 

 

  "Anata wa suraido o keisei shiyou to shite iru toki ni, kore wa sore no ue ni tatsuga, nagareru nami o tamotsu ka, hoka ni wa, kono kokoromi wa shippai shimasu kanryō shitara daijōbu mazu anata wa, sukoshi ue no bubun o tōketsu (alright when you are trying to form the slide first freeze the part you on slightly, once you've done this stand on it but keep the waves flowing or else you will fail this attempt)" explain Shinkai watching his son

 

nodding he followed his fathers' instructions carefully "Watashi no musuko wa hijō ni yoi (very good my son) he heard his father until a he got hit but a water ball causing him to crash down leaving him soaked "Nanisore ga tamedatta? (what was that for?)" asked leonardo lookin up at his sensei/mother

 

creating another water ball she decide to play a little bit "Dono yō ni ōku no jikan ga, watashi wa yoki shinai o kitai shi, tsuneni anata o oshienakereba naranai no (how many time do i have to tell you always expect the unexpected)" said his sensei crossing her arms

 

"5-Kai" said leonardo shly rubing his neck

 

"Anata ga rikai kyōkun o manabu made, anata wa yobun'na kunren o ukete (you have extra training till you learn the lesson understood)" said Hikari gochisō

 

 

"Hai sensei" said leonardo bowing

 

"Soredewa, saido iku yarouga, subete no tame no muryō (now let's do go again but a free for all)" ordered Hikari gochisō smiling and throwing the water ball at his father who doged it barely. creating a shelid and a drawing his sword he join into the fight.

 

*SLAM!*

 

 "Masutā shinkai watashi wa hi no ryōshu kara tegami o uketotta kare no shisha wa, sore ga kinkyū jitaidatta to nobe (master i just got a letter from the fire lord messenger saying that it is an emergancy)" said Seishin worried

 

taking the letter he read it slowly then got serious "Watashitachi wa sugu ni nokoshite iru anata no gia o tori ni iku kasai no wakusei ni nokosu tame ni junbi ga dekite watashi no fune o settei shi, Reonarudo (set my ship ready to leave to the fire planet and leonardo go get your gear we are leaving immediately)" ordered shinkia kissing his wife then leaving toward his office

 

"Iesu no chichi (yes father)" said leonardo bowing then taking off to his room walking into a freind on the way "Watashi wa hontōni ikanakerebanara jasumin o hanashi o suru jikan o motteinai (i really don't have time to talk jasmine i have to go)" said leo tieing his mask on

 

"Bakkin shikashi, anata ga iku doko sukunakutomo watashi ni iu (fine at least tell me where your going)" asked jasumin helping leo put his gear on

 

"Kasai puranto wa, sore wa kinkyū jitaida (fire plant it's an emergency)" and with that he left to meet his father at the ship

 

"Watashi no musuko wa anata ga junbi ga dekite iru? (are you ready my son)" asked shinkai boarding the ship

 

"Hai" replied leo jumping on the ship already

 

"Sonogo watashitachi no michi-jō ni aru mimashou (then let's be on our way)" said shinkai ordering for the pilot to go 


	3. Kūki (Wind)

Uncontainable, unseen, elusive, changeable and swift, mental activity, thoughts, reason and intellect, knowledge, persuasion, insight, vision and communication.  
  
 The air leader Junko she is very trustworthly and is very set on what she does. just like fire, and water she was a shield around her planet since they all new what happen to the water planet leader Aiiro he was a brave leader to create a shiled with his own being to protect his world she has kept him in honor on her world by letting eart creat a statue in the middle of her world.  
  
Michelangelo the youngest but likes to be called mikey of his 2 twin brothers Kuriasukai and Sora sunda both 18. he is a master in speed and stenglth traind in ninjistu weapon the nunchucks he is super kind and caring. he is know as the youngest best fighter he is a master in his element. his mother is Junko the leader of his world she had adopted all three of them as infints. she is very kind but ver very strict about there saftey.  
  
Playing around with his siblings they were out in the castle garden it was one of there play grounds "mikey lets play tag" said Kuriasuki closing his book staring at him  
  
"why we all know that i'll beat you two" teased mikey jumping up from the dirt  
  
shrugging thier they didn't care about mikey gloating it was a sighn that he was in "alright then race you to the dojo" and with that they took of before mikey had a chance to "hey!" mikey called but grin when he passed them "too slow bros" taugted mikey crashing into a bush   
  
laughing they fell on the floor "you become to distracted little brother but other wise your fast now hurry well be late for the meeting" said Sora Sunda helping mikey off the ground  
  
confused on that "what meeting?" asked mikey   
  
"don't tell me you for got mother said that you needed to remeber" sighn Kuriasukai rubing his face "hey leave him alone kuri we all for get sometimes but we need to hurry" said Sora Sunda cleaning him off  
  
"oh you mean that boaring meeting we have to attend each month" whine mikey dragging himslef toward the castle  
  
"yes know move it and you call us slow" said kuri grabing mikey arm   
  
entering the castle they notice it was quit busy "there you three are your mother has been worry sick now move along" said one of the workers "oh and Michelangelo your mother said that you need your gear" she said giving him his gear   
  
"thank you" he said putting them on twirling his nun-chucks then slid them in this belt he took off after his brothers "i wounder whats so important" said mikey out loud before bumbing into his mother "Michelangelo we need to leave immidently fire lord has sent us a letter saying it was an emergency" said Junko creating a travel bubble around them "wait what about kuri and sora" asked mikey worried now "the'll be alright i told them their in charge till i get back" she soothed her son nodding he prepared himself he always hated the travel bubbled.


	4. Chikyū (Earth)

They are honest, trustworthy, and responsible. They also have good faith. They can sit in one position for a long time. They accept religion since they like rumination and meditation and are steady, loyal, reliable, and keep their promises.

 

The earth leader is AINA she is one of the most lovable people of the earth clan she has always welcome in the new. Aina does not believe in violence but still have's but she is equal to those that have a passion for it. after the allies with the 3 other elements she has been grateful all there work in to support her planet rebirth and in return she gives them what they need, and she also helps them speak the common language but so far water and fire only choose to us it when need. wind loves to learn new thing so made it easier for them to learn.

 

Donatello is a young turtle who like to be called by donnie from the people that know him. his father is blacksmith and his mother is the planets great healer she is often busy with her work but always take time to tend her family. donnie is the middle child of his family he is 19, his older sister is Aki age 22 her mate Daichi 23, little brother Hayate age 11. Donatello is one of the top five fighter in his clan but he only fights when he is force to do so other then that he is very intelligent just like his mother and father. when he trains his weapon is the Bo-Staff, wears a purple mask.

 

Cleaning up his work area he had to turn in his project today, but with so little time he had "mom have you seen my mask!" donnie called running around his room throwing everything around.

 

"have you tried you under your bed!" his mother called back shaking her head this was her usual conversation with donatello in the morning "i alr-..found it!" she heard her son then footsteps coming from the stairs "1..2..3" she taught *THUD!* "i'm okay!" her son called.

 

getting off the floor he hurried in the kitchen and gave his mother a kissed and grab the toast "now remember" "ya ya i know wining isn't always everything" he cut her off with a smile  "and not to for get to smile" she said. "alright i gotta go see you when i come home tell hayate to stay out of my room" he yelled as he ran down the dirt road.

 

Greeting everybody he passed he hurried down to school just in time before the bell "Good Morning Donatello" the teacher called "good morning Mrs. Hina" Donnie greeted taking his seat by his best friend

 

"alright class i hope that everybody finished their projects" said mrs. Hina followed by groans

 

"hey donnie did you finish your project" said his friend

 

smiling that his hina picked the student next to him go first "ya i did don't tell you didn't" said donnie narrowing his eye at his friend

 

"i did don't fert yourself donnie this is me you're talking about" his friend said with a grin

 

"that is what you say all the time Hitomi" said donnie getting ready for his turn

 

"and have i ever been done anything" replied hitomi leaning back in his chair

 

"sometimes i don't understand you" mumbled donnie getting up from his chair right when a loud boom caused the the building to shake "what happening?" he asked falling on to the floor

 

putting up the phone she tried to calm her students "everybody just stay calm" tried mrs. hina but another explosion caused the other part of the school to burst into flames and making her loss he step

 

hearing screams form everywhere he looked towards his teacher who looked like to have hit her head on the desk. *CRACK!* he looked at the door which have broken and several strang men came in "SHUT UP AND STAY ON THE GROUNd" one of them men ordered he quickly pulled out his staff and lodged at the men dodging the hits by knocking them out but one had sent a wave of electricity towards him making him fall gasping "donnie!" he heard his class mates. "i..i'm okay" he said "follow me once where out get home as fast as you can" he ordered still feeling weak.

 

once they were out side he saw that mostly everything was destroyed. he quickly ran home praying that everything and one was okay but when he got closer he could smell the smoke and ashes once he stopped at his house everything looked destroyed the door was broken and on the floor, windows were broken walking in to the house he quickly ran to his mother and fathers room "MOM DAD!" he called starting to panic he called "HAYATE!" "LITTLE BROTHER WHERE ARE YOU!" he yelled looking in his little brothers room then remembering the door under the rug. opening it he found his little brother curled up crying. "hayat"

 

 Curling up more he he heard someone yelling he tried to keep quiet when he heard footsteps in his room and then open the passage. "hayate" the person whispered and recognize the voice uncurling himself he lunged at his big brother crying his heat out.

 

Trying his best to soothed his little brother he he wondered if his older sister was okay she since she is expecting "Otōto" he called waiting till his brother looked at him "do you know what happen" he asked rubbing his shell soothing him "it was so fast i was down stairs helping mother then the door was slamed and father rushed in he looked..s..scared he .. *hic*..he asked where you ...were..i ..told him that ..your were at school....he told me and ...mommy to hide and p...ushed us toward the stairs...she told him to come but then out of no w.here th..ere was a metal t...hing sticking ...ou..t of father and ....blood every where mother picked me up and put me in there and told me to be quit ...i..ii..i did she closed it and i heared yelling and screaming i think they took her and father...i was so scared" he cried into his big brother shoulder till he fell asleep.

 

when his little brother fell asleep he hurried gathered some stuff they may need plus his mother medical kit for just in cause went back and picked up his little brother and left. sneaking staying in the shadow since it was dark his brother was still asleep. getting to his friends house he found the same thing but instead his friend mother,father, and sister were okay " hitomi tell your family to come with us i know a place that i can contact help it is also safe" donnie told him he nodded and spoke to his family who nodded and followed donnie he started gathering people and telling them the same thing it was about 20 people. creating a camouflage around them with the help of others "shhh" he shushed as he saw the same men pulling a wagon of his people down the dirt road they were crying and tried to hide their children waiting till the pass he hurried them towards the safe spot and wrote a letter to fire telling them what happen." everyone stay here i'll be right back" he told them running out the spot and into the open building a special fire then chant some word and threw the letting the letter burn,watching as the ashes turn into a bird and set flight while not paying attention a metal element person struck him in the leg causing a sicking crack he tried to hold in his scream but couldn't making his hand into a fist he threw a punch in the air that creating a huge pile of dirt and rocks come together and knock the dude out. he painfully picked himself up and limped towards the cave once he got there his friend helped him next to his little brother "and to think this day was going to be the best day... his birthday"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> HITOMI: pupil of the eye
> 
> AINA: vegetables, greens
> 
> AKI: sparkle, autamum
> 
> DAICHI: earth, land, large, great
> 
> HAYATE: smooth  
> _________________


	5. Kasai (Fire)

Passion, courage, competitive and may become restless. Fire Elements tend to have a rather magnetic attraction. They don't like to be secluded away from others. They prefer to form strong bonds with their loved ones. Fire is confident and sure. They like to explore anything new. They are brilliant and warm. They are decisive and dramatic. They may be aggressive about achieving the things they want in life. May become selfish and inconsiderate. They become impatient when they are thwarted in their ambitions. When they try to force their way, they hit more obstacles.

 

The leader of the fire element is lord Honō he care for all his people and is super protective. He is very castions when outsiders come into his world and if he felt threatened by them they are quickly escorted of his world. He has a shield around his world that only he could give the approval for entering but if a enemy would not leave his shield will quickly eliminate it.

 

Raphael element fire taken in by the fire lord himself after an accident that caused both his parents death, but because of his parents being close to the lord he was practically family. Emerald green skin, 6.1 in high, bulk with alot of muscle, goldnish eye color, is 16 yrs, general of an army after he showed up the last general. Train in ninjutsu and master at the sias.

 

  Walking into his father throne he bowed respectfully then spoke in a firm tone "Anata wa watashi no tame ni yoba reru chichi (father you called for me)" said raph walking further in the room.

"Watashi no musuko iesu, wareware wa ue de ikutsu ka no gesuto o motte shiyou to shite iru (yes my son, we are going to have some guest over)" said lord Honō gestring for his son who walked his way  
  
"Anata ga kinishinainara, watashi wa gesuto no shurui o tazuneru (if you don't mind me asking what kind of guest?) asked raph looking out the edge at his people  
  
"Subetede wa nai watashi no musuko de, korera no gesuto wa, mizu to kaze karadeari, karera no saikō no sekai no sentōki ni yotte natte kite iru (not at all my son these guest are from water and wind and are becoming by their best world fighters)" he replied also looking at his people walking enjoying themselves he couldn't imagine what was going on or happening to the earth people  
  
seeing his father distressed "Nan'notame? Nanika ga chichioya ga okoru no ka? (what for? has something happen father?)" asked raph keeping his tone calm but inside he worried  
  
*signing* he nodded "Kanashī koto ni, wa i, chikyū wa shureddā ni osowa re, wazuka 20-ri wa karera no yūmeina hīrā ya blacksmith musuko no tasuke ni yotte esukēpu sa rete ita (sadly yes, earth had been attacked by the shredder and only 20 people escaped by the help of the their famous healer and blacksmith son)" he explain with a pain expression  
  
surprised of what he heard but fascinated that at least someone in the earth world decided to stand up and help still 20 people wasn't a lot in a planet "Sō anata ga watashi o yon riyū to iu kotodesu (so is that why you called me in)" stated raph confirming his statement  
  
"Watashitachi no gesuto ga tōchaku shitara iesu to watashi wa ōku o setsumei shimasu (yes and i will explain more once our guest have arrived)" he closed gesturing for his son to take a seat  
  
taking the seat "Rikai chichi (understood father)" obeyed raph waiting for their guest


	6. Inazuma (Lighting)

Power and speed to the warrior, major message from a higher source, a message for the observer to wake up and pay attention to his/her surroundings. Also likes to use and gain multiple use of power.

 

The Lighting leader Master Shredder known as the most hatred and evil man alive along with his daughter. He has slaughter every single person or animal that has tried to stop him. has no mercy in his cold heart, and wishes to rule all the 4 main elements his allie the only element left that wishes the same thing he does power element Metal.

 

 Karia evil and wicked just like her father. loves to watch people suffer and beg for mercy, black hair that reaches her shoulders, slim body, 5.1 in hight, red marking around her black coldless eyes, age 19.

 

After meeting with her father she decided to have a look around not that there were anything to see her people plus the metal people have pretty much destroyed the earth planet. keeping a keen eye out in case they missed some, walking up to a group of soldiers "check in every home Master Shredder doesn't want any  _earth_ people to call for help" she ordered making sure to make earth sound disgusted

 

\--

 

  Keeping an eye open he silently made himself toward the food store his leg still hurts but that what happens when it's broken. *sign* he had to get back to the cave before they start thinking he was captured or spotted freezing when he heard a voice he tried to figure out what the human was saying but so far all he got was that they didn't want us to call for help.

 

deciding he had what he needed he took of to the cave making a wall so they wouldn't be so easily spotted "i brougth all the food i could were gonna have to make it last till helps comes" he told everybody looking sadly at his brother

 

"what if help never comes" he heard a lady cry out causing very one to panicked

 

rushing over towards and trying to confront the others so they weren't heard "very body please calm down i got a letter back saying helps on the way just please calm down" he soothed them as best he could

 

\---

 

 growling in frustration she walked up to her father "when will we attack the other three element" she asked trying not to show her frustration

 

"when the time is right my daughter but for know let make this planet suffer our rath" said the shredder

 

now that made her smile grow wicked!

 


	7. Keikaku

 

  
While waiting for the other two element he wondered what the other 2 where like he had ask questions about them but so far he got that water is really focused and obedient, and that wind loves to play but is very fast and stealthy.

 

"Watashi no musuko wa, karera wa koko ni aru (my son they are here)" his father started walking to the middle of the room to greet as did he

 

-

Finally getting there he notice that their was a water element there as well "hey" he greeted the water

 

looking up he saw an air element "hello who are?" asked leo smiling at the young one

 

jumping down from the air bubble he steadied himself before greeting "hey my name is michelangelo but you can call me mikey" he chuckled holding his hand out

 

"nice to meet you i'm leonardo and you can call me leo for short" laughed leo shaking the other one hand "so are you for the same reason" asked leo pulling his hand away

 

"if it's about the emergency message then ya do you know what it is about" asked mikey also puling his hand away

 

" no i'm sorry but i think it's gonna be real bad since the fire lord contacted us" stated leo taking in his surroundings "Reonarudo no wa kidōninorumashou (leonardo let's get going)" his father called standing by the air element "well i guess i better go" said leo

 

"Mikeranjero" his mother called "me too" agreed mikey as they both walked along side their parents entering the fire lord throne

 

-

 

 "Kangei fukai ao to Junko (welcome deep blue and free wind)" greeted fire lord as he son bowed to them

 

walking towards the other two he notice that they were still in there teens "Aisatsu no senshi (greetings warriors)" raph greeted as they bowed to him then stepped back near there leaders

 

"Wareware wa dekirudakehayaku wareware wa tegami o uketotta to shite cames (we cames as soon as we got the letter)" said Shinkai keeping a straight face

 

"Nani ga okotta no? (what has happened?)" asked Junko stepping forward with Shinkai

 

 signing sadly he hoped that the earth queen was okay but in hands of saki he knew only bad would come "Watashi wa, shureddā ga kōgeki chikyū o motte iru koto o tsūchi suru tame ni mōshiwakearimasen (i am sorry to inform you that Shredder has attack earth)" said the fire lord bowing his head as the wind and water clan look shock but quickly turn to anger.

 

shocked to see that even the water and wind clan best warriors growled but silence when they were told but still looked pissed.

 

"Watashitachi ga yarou to shite iru ka honō? (flame what are we going to do?)" asked Junko worried of Earth

 

"Watashi ga hanasu tsuki (may i speak)" asked leo bowing to the fire lord

 

Smirking at the courage of leonardo to speak up "Watashi ga hanasu tsuki (You may)" replied Honō

 

standing straighter "Watashi wa, shureddā wa sudeni chikyū no hitobito o dorei ni shite inai utagai o motte, watashitachiha kishū kōgeki o okonau shisa suru. (i suggest we do a surprise attack, i have no doubt that the shredder has not enslaved the earth people already.)" spoke leo voice calm but inside he was furious

 

"Sore wa dorei kara watashitachi o kaihō suru tame ni jibun jishin o gisei ni suru watashitachi no saigo no masutā o totta koto o watashi wa oboete kono honō de watashi no musuko to issho ni dōi suru hitsuyō ga arimasu (i have to agree with my son on this flame remember that it took our last master to sacrifice himself to free us from slavery)" agreed Shinkai keeping a straight face

 

Now he was very shocked he had heard that the shredder had captured the water element but he had no idea that they were forced into slavery. man have water been under alot he can even feel the hatred pouring out of them both.

 

"Watashi wa Reonarudo ya Mikeranjero o motarasu tame ni anata ni tazuneta, naze kore ga rikai  (i understand this is why i asked you to bring Leonardo and Michelangelo)" said the fire lord

 

never ever had he seen someone of the water element look so furious and he doesn't mean furious as not do anything but like a killer.

 

"Watashi wa, jishin ga futatabi watashi wa monku o iwanai enryo watashi no musuko o shiyō shiyou to SAKIta baai, kare wa kidorui genso no nihonshu no tame ni ikuga, dekiru yō ni naru (i will let him go for the sakes of the earth element but if saki himself try to use my son again i wont hold back)" snarled Shinki with pure rage

 

nodding he understood perfectly "Watashi wa anata no musuko ōbā hogo-sei o rikai shi, dono yō na kare ga shita koto waatte mo, kare sonogo hikukattanode, watashi wa yorokonde anata no soba ni sanka surudarou. (i understand the protectiveness over your son and i would gladly join your side because what he did was lower then even him.)" replied fire lord

 

wrapping a arm around Shinki "Watashi o wasurenaide, ima doko ni karera wa kono donaterro o mitasu koto ga dekirudarou (don't forget me, now where would they be able to meet this Donatello)" said Junko confronting Shinki

 

hugging his new friend he had noticed the distress coming off him "are you okay" whispered mikey

 

nodding "ya i'm okay lets get back to work" stated leo walking up to raphael "hello i'm leonardo but you can call me leo" leo greeted warmly holding out his hand

 

"Raphael but you an call me raph" said raph shaking leo's hand

 

"michelangelo but you can call me mikey" said mikey happily fist pumping raph

 

"Watashi wa zahyō o motte, anata wa 3 ga soko ni tsuku toki donaterro wa anata no keikaku o oshiete kuremasu (i got the coordinates and when you three get there donatello will tell you the plan)" said Junko handing it to them wrapping them around in the air transportal

 

"Hai" they said in a union and disappeared


	8. Kaigi

Keeping watch it has been 4 days since he got that there was help on the way and his leg has gotten some what better. he had to keep finding food which was becoming harder and harder with each passing day. "donnie i'm hungry" called his baby brother from laying on an earth bed  
  
"i know i was just on my way out" said donnie picking his homemade bag up "go back to sleep when i return i will wake you" and with that he left.  
  
-  
"man i hate the air transporter" whine mikey dusting himself off   
  
still wondering what happen with the water clan and why they were over protective leonardo had a lot of questions go off "hey leo would you mind if you told us the story about you know" asked raph looking around   
  
stiffen at the question he thought for a moment "maybe when this is over or when we have time first lets fine this donatello" commanded leo taking lead  
  
nodding they both followed after leo staying as silent as a mouse. watching how there was only guards of metal and lighting but no earth people this made him kinda worried "shh" shushed leo as he hold his hand at stop when he saw someone take down a guard.  
  
watching how the person quickly took the other three out then ran into the store and came out with what looked like food.  
  
"lets follow him" ordered leo   
  
"wait leo the dude is limping didn't fire lord say that the donatello guy had a broken leg" stated mikey   
  
"ya your right lets move out" signaled leo followed by the other three  
-  
  
running back to the cave he had all ninja senses on. then stopped when he felt another presence "who's there" called out donnie taking out his bo tensing when he saw 3 shadows  
  
"we mean no harm donatello" said a voice calmly  
  
"then who are you" asked donnie backing up in a defensive stances  
  
"chill were not here to fight you we were sent by the fire lord" said another voice kinda childish  
  
"are you three here to help us" question donnie confused on why they were hiding  
  
"yes but we need a hiding place so we can make another plan" answered a gruff voice   
  
"can you at least prove you were sent by the fire lord" asked donnie getting a chuckle in return  
  
"fine i guess i'll come out first" said the childish voice jumping out into the open he was wearing a ninja uniform but with an orange mask "my name is Michelangelo an i'm from the element air" introduced mikey doing a air trick before bowing.  
  
nodding to leo he moved out into the open "and i am Raphael and from the element fire" greeted raph wearing the same as the air element but a red mask doing a small flick of fire then simply bowed  
  
lastly he stepped out "i am Leonardo from element water" said leo making a ball of water then bowed in respect  
  
"i remember you from the slavery shredder had you in a cage under his throne but was badly beaten am i correct" asked donnie then relizing what he had said could've brought bad memories "i'm so sorry i didn't mean to bring up bad memories" apologize don  
  
"no it's okay and your right can you show us to your hind out" said leo trying to keep his emotions in tact  
  
nodding he led the group of warriors to his cave.

  
  


  



	9. Issho ni

Leading the others to his hideout he wonder why the fire lord only picked these 3 teens especially leonardo who was beaten and used against his own kind. once they made it he need them to know the rules first, "alright my kind as you all know is very understanding but we've been through alot love ones have been killed and taken away so use your words carefully" explain donnie waiting to see what they think.

 

nodding he understood perfectly what there going through "yes we know i also know that you were low on food and water so i have brought some with me it should last for a couple of weeks" replied leo handling the food to donnie as did raph and mikey

 

shocked at the giving he would hug them but you know, "thank you" said donnie with a bow. when he felt a hand on his shoulder he looked up in water blue crystal eyes "no need we are here to help and that is what we plan to do" said mikey seriously

 

grunting he looked around to make sure no one was following them "we should get in before more guards come" commented raph making a little fire

 

"oh yes come in" said donnie pulling down the wall letting them in then closed it "well here we are"

 

"Donnie!" greeted Hayate running up to his brother only to stop when he saw the others and step back

 

stepping forward he tried to kneel but the pain shot right through it "it okay hayate there friends" donnie tried but didn't think his brother bought it "um guys care to show our guest who you are" said donnie stepping back when the others nodded but instead of mikey coming out raph did.

 

stepping forward he bowed first, "Watashi wa hi no ryōshu no musuko rafaeru gozen natte kita chikyū no hitobito ni aisatsu suruto yoi no tame no shureddā o uchi makasu shien suru (greeting earth people i am raphael son of the fire lord and have come to help defeat the shredder for good)" said raph giving the cave more lighting then walked back beside the other two.

 

bowing he stood up straight as they began to whisper of him "Watashi wa, yōso mizu kara mottomo jukuren shita senshi o Reonarudo gozen to watashi no riyū wa, rafaeru no tōridesu (i am leonardo most skilled warrior from the element water and my reason is as raphael)" leo introduced then step back

 

jumping around he cart wheeled in front of the people with a big smile "Watashi no riyū wa,-fū no yōso no Mikeranjero saikō no sentōki wa, hi to mizu ni modoru to nobe (Michelangelo best fighter of the element wind my reason states back to fire and water)" greeted mikey before going serious as leo and raph walked up beside him.

 

"Watashitachi wa ichido, subete no shureddā o taosu tame ni, 1tsu to shite issho ni tatakau tame ni koko ni iru! (we are here to fight together as one to defeat the shredder once and for all!)" they said in a union even Donatello


	10. Kansatsu

 

"calm down Leo time will come but we have to be patient" said Mikey trying to calm Leo down as best he could 

  
"he's right Leo if we interfere that will"

  
"will only mess up the mission i know" Leo cut off Raph nodding sadly "alright Raph your with Mikey and Donnie me" ordered Leo creating a water camouflage 

  
"just remember were only observing and scouting the land scape" Raph reminded disappearing into the darkness with Mikey in the trees

  
turning to don he nodded and followed him through the trees "do you know any secret passages or abandon training centers" asked Leo quietly as he could 

  
"ya I'll show you once we finish gathering the food and other supplies" replied Donnie focusing on the guards ahead 

  
nodding he gathered all they need putting them into a water bubble but still keeping them dry. stopping halfway something didn't feel right "don" called Leo his voice still low

  
"what's wrong Leo?" asked Donnie walking back towards Leo

  
covering him and Donnie with water he walked out into the open "Leo what are you doing" he heard don called out but ignored him there was something here calling for him. looking up at the abandon building he allowed his element to flow through him but first remembering what the element leaders had told him.

  
"gather the others remember stay together"

 

stepping back he glanced one more time then back to Donatello

 

__________

(FIRE & WIND)

  
"Raph look at this" called Mikey looking at a big stone that had a wind symbol on it he reach out to touch it "mike there's another one over here" said Raph also wanting to touch it.

  
"together you 4 are one!"

  
they heard a voice called "let's go back and ask what these things or stones are but whatever they are it takes all of us to use them


	11. Himitsu

When they had met back up Mikey and him told them what them what they for and to learn that Leo had found the same thing. Donnie said that he would explain once they got back to the cave. now here they were back in the cave feeding the rest of the people Donnie little brother had gotten sick and need attention quickly but Leo told him that he would heal haymate with a special kinda of water spell called Taimu-ko buresu meaning time child breath.

"Donnie we need to know what the stones are" asked Raph playing with a Phoenix on his shoulder

"Mikey, Leo and Raph let's sit down and talk" ordered Donnie softly making they ground lift up so they each can sit on

as they sat down Leo notice that there was a bowl in front of each of them "what is this for" ask Leo holding up the bowl

"to center yourself" replied Donnie filling his up with dirt, twigs, and leaves

"why do we need to do that" question Mikey not getting it

signing he closed his eyes and mix the contents up "the stones is how we are going to defeat the shedder" breath Donnie keeping his body relax as if we was meditating

"you mean them large stones with each our element carved into it" clarified Raph trying to understand as well

"yes" he breathed in "Leo, Mikey and Raph did your something when ya got close to touching it" asked Donnie still not opening his eyes

 "well yes but that still don't explain anything" responded Leo filling up his bowl with water nodding for Mikey and Raph to do the same

"hey how in the world do you expect me to put air inside of a bowl" asked Mikey confused a Little

"well first of all you don't and second create a tornado and focus on that" chuckled Donnie saying something in Japanese causing some bright purple color with two symbols  to glow on him 大地 (Earth, Ground, and Solid)

following Donnie example Leo said the same thing and glowed bright baby blue but instead of two his body was the color and with white eye's 水と氷 (Water and Ice)

instead of changing colors Raph turn into his element while sitting in a puddle of lava 水と氷 (Protector and fire)

feeling the changes in his other companies he allowed the wind to travel through them making his eye's glow bright orange 野生と自由 (Wild and Free)

as they sat there and concentrated there elements began to merge in the middle creating a Dragon with fire wings, body mixed with water and earth, while air holds it together. all the earth people were all staring in awe.

when there powers faded away they all fainted.  
  


	12. Pawā

"Dude my head feels like a hammer smash it open" moan Mikey trying to sooth the horrible ache

"I know what you mean" groan Raph keeping his eye's shut

"guy's could you keep it down" asked Donnie rolling on his side

As he watched his comrades get up he slowly made his way back to his seat  "glad that you all finally decided to wake" Leo announced smiling

"when did you get up" asked Raph a bit surprised

"not too long ago" replied Leo handing them a cup of water with some herbs to heal the headache he knew they would be feeling

"thank you" thanked Donnie relaxing as he sipped

"so how you know what to do" asked Leo giving Leo a curious look

"i really don't know it was just so much power ran through me" said Donnie shrugging his shoulders

"kinda like just go by instincts right cause after your body glowed two symbols and Leo over here whole body glowed baby blue it was all instincts from there on" said Raph stretching

"I really didn't what happen my element mainly did what Raph did just take control" piped up Mikey before getting excited "I bet if we can get more room our element dragon would be so huge"

happy that they were getting joy out this he had to remind them "but first we need to focus and train more because i know for a fact that Saki can do the same thing" said Leo looking at his hands

getting Raph and Mikey attention at the sudden mode change he pointed at Leo "um Leo you don't have to answer my questions but have you use this transformation before" asked Donnie softly

nodding Leo kept his head down to a shame to look at them

"did shredder make you use it on your people" asked Raph he didn't want to bring up bad memories but these questions were important

wincing he nodded again, it was the most painful thing shredder could have made him do especially when he forced him to go up against his mother and father "yes" but should he tell them that shredder could take over it anytime he wants?

 


	13. Sutekina itami

"Father when will we start the next phase" asked Karia board

  
holding up a hand he silenced her "Patience my daughter"he spoke in his usual cold dead tone

  
"but fath-"

  
"ENOUGH! do you remember Leonardo" asked shredder looking out the window

  
"yes, but what does he have to do with anything" question Karia

  
"everything" he replied "he has reactivated the transformation" shredder continued

  
smiling evilly "are we gonna have some fun with our little kame" she asked getting a wicked grin from her father answer "oh yes fun"

 

\---

 

"but it's our only chance" argued Raph

  
"if you all want to risk it then do it yourself" snapped Leo

  
"that not how it works we need all four of us to finally beat Saki" Raph growled with clench fist "why are you so against this!" he shouted not caring that Leo flinched

  
"bro chill don't you think your being a bit hard" asked Mikey trying to get him to calm down

  
"NO! if you or don haven't notice that Leo is hiding something" he shouted once more actually catching on fire

  
deciding it was time to cut in he said "i have notice, but you got to understand he was used as a weapon against his own people and was beaten by Saki for 3 years until he could be rescued" he finished calmly making his point across

  
as he calmed down he realized he had let his anger controlled his words "sorry Leo" he whispered looking down a shamed of his behavior

  
taking pity Leo walked over to Raph putting a hand on his shoulder "it okay Raph it just that Saki can con-ahhhhhh" he screamed glowing blue atomically gathering his element

\---

(in Leo mind)

"stop please" he begged

"hello my kame remember me"


	14. Kontorōru

"Don what do we do" asked Raph shielding them as Leo attacked   
  
Going over through every plan in his head, only one of them might help "from a triangle around Leo" ordered Don running to Leo left. Pulling up his own shield he connected his with Raph's "Mikey get to Leo's right"  
  
doing as he was told Mikey also put all his power into it until something catches his eye "Raph, Don whats around Leo neck" he asked confused  
  
narrowing his eyes Raph growled dangerously "it's a fucking collar" he snarled   
  
"how do we get it off of him" asked Mikey as anger course through him like a wildfire  
  
"activate your element and focus all of your energy towards Leo" said donnie closing his eyes when he saw Raph form into his element as did Mikey "hang on Leo where coming"  
  
\----  
  
 **(Leo Head)  
  
** "fuck you" Leo spat growling as Shredder inched closer to him  
  
"now now my kame langu-"   
  
"not  **your**  kame" Leo cut Saki off, then charging at him  
  
moving faster than the human eye can follow Leo found himself pinned on the ground. Shredder pulling his left arm painfully back "now **MY**  kame listen carefully" Shredder whispered in his ear causing a terrified shiver to run down his spine. "if you want me to spare your pathetic friends life, meet me in the middle of Donatello home town" said shredder adding more pressure onto his arm  
  
"not going to happen shred-head!" yelled Raph tackling Shredder off of leo when he saw Leo pinned under him   
  
taking a deep breath Leo sat up holding his left arm to his chest. "are you okay" asked Donnie crouching beside him. "ya I think so" Leo responded waiting for the pain to ease a bit, when a thought crossed his mind "how did you guys get here" he asked   
  
"it doesn't matter the important thing is that were here" replied Donnie helping leo up  
  
"your right we need to focus" agreed Leo thinking of a plan to get out of Shredder control "Raph Mikey get over here" he ordered   
  
punching Shredder back they ran towards Leo and Don "got a plan" asked Mikey pumped up with adrinandlen   
  
"ya, focus your element into a tornado then we all shot it together towards Saki got it" said Leo getting nods from them "alright 1...2...3! NOW!" he ordered feeling a surge of power run through all of them   
  
growling Saki shielded himself as they attacked him, as they pushed harder he began to weaken "this fight is far from over my kame" snarled Shredder as he was forced to retreat then disappeared  
  
"but not that far" replied Leo cheering along with everyone else "well lets get back"  
  
"I know what you mean" said Raph and Mikey disappearing also  
  
"no more secrets Leo" said Don   
  
"no more" Leo agreed as everything turn black


	15. Ikari

He was mad no he was beyond mad. As Shredder paced back and forth he kept thinking about the water element especially Leonardo. That ungrateful Kame, but next time they meet he will show him true pain. Gaining control over the earth element was to easy since they don't have shield; However he still needed to get Water, Fire, and Air. Before he could plan anymore his daughter Karia "what is it Karis" Shredder asked staring at the dark cloud forming above them  
  
"i apologize for disturbing you Father but i have news that the one known as Raphael has lit a fire dragon across the plain region" Karia explain the situation carefully "should we engage" she spoke putting a hand on her blade hilt  
  
"no i have other plans for you" Shredder said his tone cold and dead  
  
bowing Karia a waited for her mission.   
  
Turning to face her, he ordered "take a team of the Metal elements and have them seek out the Air Prince Michelangelo"  
  
"yes Father"   
  
\-----------  
  
"alright i did what you said but how will that bring Shredder to us" Raph asked turning into his element again with ease   
  
"because he won't like us to interfere with his plans no doubt" Leo replied trying to turn into his element but was proving harder than he had expected it to be  
  
"and if it don't" Raph question   
  
"then we move to plan B" Leo replied becoming frustrated  
  
As he watch the oldest talk he focused on his tornado which has improved from his last tries. He knew he should probably help Leo but Don said to give him time to come to terms of what had happen yesterday. Mikey got up and walked towards Leo enough was enough he was tired of Leo beating himself up for what had happen even if he had no control over it.  
  
confused Leo was about to ask what Mike was doing but soon found himself engulfed in a hug "it's not your fault you tried" Leo heard Mikey whisper. surprising Leo found himself returning the hug fully not wanting let go back to the world that haunt his memory from when he was captured.  
  
When 30 minutes passed Leo finally let go and stepped back his eye were puffy red from crying. slightly swiping them away Leo hugged mikey one more time "thanks" Leo whispered to him  
  
"your welcome" Mikey replied as he felt the air change from good to worst, looking up Mikey saw the clouds forming in the horizon "guys i think we have some company" he called out to them


	16. Kyapuchā

"RAPH wa maikī ga hoka no kakurega ni mina o shutoku don no shibaraku issho ni faiau~ōru o sakusei shimasu. (Raph create a firewall along with Don's while Mikey gets everybody to the other hideout.)" Leo ordered running out the cave toward the soldiers  
  
"Reo! Anata wa nani o shite iru nodesu ka! (Leo! What are you doing!)" Raph yelled   
  
"Watashi wa sorera o hoji suru tame ni watashi no suirō o sakusei suru tsumorida! (I'm gonna create my a water dragon to hold them!)" Leo yelled back   
  
"Sore wa nagaiai hoji shimasen, anata wa sore o shitte iru! (that won't hold for long and you know it!)" Raph yelled turning into his element  
  
Watching as light strike the through the sky Mikey led everyone to the other hideout. Hayate was curled up on his chest plates fast a sleep. He had promised when he woke up that Donnie would be here if he took a nap. After lying him down Mikey walked far enough where he couldn't give away the hideout but close enough to protect it. Sensing someone near Mikey turned into his element.  
  
"Ā Mikeranjero wa, dono yō ni sutekina saishūtekini anata o mitasu tame ni? Soshite, nani ga seikaku ni koko ni anata o motarashita (ah Michelangelo how nice to finally meet you? and what has brought you here exactly)" Shredder question coming in view  
  
"Ōkina osewa (none of your business)" Mikey growled at him  
  
"ma genzai, Mikeranjero wa, sore wa anata ga watashi o toru koto ga dekiru yōde wanai, no wa seikyūna koto ni naru wake ni wa ikimasen (now now Michelangelo let's not be be hasty, it's not like you can take me)" Shredder baited him  
  
Turning back to his form Mikey got ready to fight only for his hand to be forced behind him and tied. The have another person shove him into the dirt. "Watashitachi ga kurō shite kare o hitsuyō to shinai kare o nokkuauto (knock him out we don't need him struggling)" he heard someone say before everything went black.


	17. Atarashī tomodachi (New Friend)

Mikey groan as he started to wake up. His head felt like two train hand over it. He knew that the pounding ache would subside in a little bit, looking around he noticed that it was pitch black and that he was in some kind of cell under the Earth Kingdom. He moved his hand away from his head, but before he could look away there was a figure slumped against his cell. Taking a guess that the figure was also in a cell like his own just with more chains than his. Wondering if the figure was dangerous he decided to try to talk to it. "Hey dude or dudette," Mikey tried to call.  
  
After a few silent moments he got an answer.   
  
"Ey"   
  
Noticing that it was another language he decided to speak it's native tongue. He could clearly see the figure bright red eyes with a tinge of orange in them. "Ty v poryadke?  **(** Are you alright? **)** " Mikey noticed the figure grunt as it moved.  
  
"Da, kto ty ?  **(** Yes, who are you? **)** " The figure replied. Mikey took notice that the person voice was feminine meaning the figure was a girl.  
  
"YA prints Mikelandzhelo ot mirovogo vetrom  **(** I am Prince Michelangelo from the world Wind **)** " Mikey introduced himself using his Royal teachings. "No , vy mozhete pozvonit' mne , yesli vy Mayki nravitsya  **(** But, you may call me Mikey if you like **)** " He added.  
  
"YA temnogo galo ot mirovogo temnykh i svetlykh  **(** I am Dark Halo from the world Dark and Light **)** " She introduced herself, "Vy mozhete pozvonit' mne Shadow  **(** You may call me Shadow **)**."  
  
Mikey was confused he never knew that the darkness and light had a world. "Are you-YA imeyu v vidu vy element ?  **(** I mean are you an element? **)** " He asked her for his own curiosity.  
  
"Da  **(** Yes **)** "  
  
"Yesli by ya byl razorvat' vashi tsepi vy pomoch' moyey komande pobedit' Unichtozhitel' ?  **(** If I were to break your chains would you help my team defeat the Shredder?) Mikey asked wincing a bit  
  
"Vse , chtoby pobedit' Shreder  **(** Anything to defeat the Shredder **)** " Shadow replied she would make that man pay for killing her family. Now since he won't be able to use her power when ever he wanted she knew they could take him down. A shiver ran up her spine meaning there was other elements here besides Wind, Earth, Metal, Lightning, and herself. Fire and Water? Scrunching her face at water she felt like she knew who that one was it felt familiar. "Leonardo zdes'?  **(** Is Leonardo here? **)**  She suddenly asked.  
  
"Kak vy yego znayete ?  **(** How did you know him? **)** " Mikey question  
  
"On i ya byli zaklyuchennyye vmeste, no ya nashel sposob , chtoby osvobodit' yego ot boleye pytok , kotoryy byl uveren, chto vperedi.  **(** He and I were prisoners together, but I found a way to free him from more torture that was sure to come **.)** " Shadow explain brighten the room a bit.  
  
Mikey was gonna apologize, but decided he could thank her another way for saving Leo. "Davayte varvatos ai dat' etoy rykov , chto on zasluzhivayut  **(** Let's break free and give this jerk what he deserve **)** " He told her. With a nod she blasted a bright purple ray around his chains then shine a green light on them causing them to slowly disappear. One thing about their chains was that they on prevented them from freeing themselves. Freed Mikey turned into his element and unlocked her chains. Helping her stand he said, "Khorosho, ya sobirayus' sozdat' puzyr', kotoryy budet teleportirovat' nas otsyuda .  **(** alright I'm going to create a bubble that will teleport us out of here. **)** "  Mikey said turning into his element again. "gotovy (Ready?)"  
  
"gotovy (Ready.)" And with that they disappeared without a trace.


	18. Batoru puran (Battle Plan)

After Mikey introduced Dark Halo to the team they started to come up with a plan. They all had very important parts. Donnie made a map of the whole castle platform and pointed out some secret passages they could use. He told them how they could get in and out without being detected when using their powers. He also made sure he could merge his element with the others.  
  
Mikey also made sure he could merge his element, but he had to practice to control his element to the max. His part of the plan is to be able to use his element to create enough decoys to drain the enemy energy. Then he is to teleport inside the dungeon to free the hostages inside and teleport them out safety. Mikey had to make sure he could handle doing all that at the same time.  
  
Raphael second in command part is to make the weapons, and train some of the earth people that could control their elements. He has to make sure they were good enough to be at the front line. He has to also be able to merge his element like the others.  
  
Leo's part is to make sure everything goes to plan he was also at the front line beside Raph. The only problem was that Shredder still could take control whenever he wanted to. He was sure that he could ask Aina if she could make a shield for him when they break her out. Tomorrow was the big day he could only have faith in his element, Junko element soliders, lord Honō element soliders that would be coming tomorrow, and Anina element people.  
  
Halo watched everyone get ready, but she paid extra attention on Leonardo. His aura was gray filled with nervousness. She knew it was from fear she knew from experience that what would happen if Shredder got his hands on them again. Halo was determined not to let that happen she would protect all of them especially Leo. When the time came she knew exactly what to do. Shredder would not know what was coming.


	19. Owari

Fight to win it was an old saying the Shredder had taught him when he was held captive. Mercy was a sign of weakness it was another thing he would tell him. It was drilled into his and Shadows head it was the same lecture after they were beaten. He had gave up hope that his people would come for them it was his fault they were in this mess any way why would they come he would question himself. Then the rescue came they were home free until Shredder guards had them surrounded Shadow gave up her free will to teleport them to safety. Leo came back as a sword was aimed at his head he blocked then kicked the attacker away. Everything was going to plan Raph and Mikey took out the rest of the soldiers.   
  
He stood beside them with Shadow and Donnie behind them stood their own element dragons while their ultimate weapon stood a couple of feet behind them. Shadow eyes glowed pure white along with theirs they had Shredder surrounded for once in his life Shredder looked small to him no longer the ultimate villain who could crush anything and anyone.   
  
"You will all pay for this," Shredder had spat at them. The battle was over before it had even begun. They locked the Shredder up in a special cell only them or their leaders could release him. Shadow had bid them goodbye after that saying she had a world to rebuild and wished them good luck.  
  
 **(** Fire Lord **)  
  
** They stood before all 4 Leaders who looked down at them proudly. Some one he had never seen before walked in front of their leaders he was possibly somewhere around his 30s or 40s we stood there eyes forward I flicked my eyes at the others the only one who seemed to know this man was Leo.   
  
Shōmei kingu eyed each warrior they were so young compared to the last set of warriors that went up against his second son. He also recognized that each of them were sons to the leaders that once been warriors. He met eyes with the Mizu son he could see he had grown from the last time they met. No longer the frighten child in a cage now was a firm strong warrior only few could ever bounced back like he had. The child then kneel ed before him he was surprised when the rest had followed his lead. A leader was born he always knew he had potential he smiled. "U~oriāzu wa jōshō shimasu (Warriors rise)." He told them it was time for the planets new protectors to begin.  
  
"Watashi wa kaminari-ō anata 4 ga ima wakusei no purotekutādearu to omoimasu. Anata ga chīmu to shite kinō shite, watashitachi ni chōsen aete teki to tatakau hōhō o gakushū shimasu. Anata no 4tsu wa mata tabi to tetsudō ni watashi ni nokoshimasu. Izureka no wakusei ga kutsūdearu baai wa, kaesa remasu shitte imasu. Anata no torēningu wa anata kanryō suruto 4 anata no ie no wakusei ni modorimasuga, saisho no wareware wa kore made, wareware wa keizoku suru mae ni shutoku suru hitsuyō ga arimasu. (I am the Lightning King you four are now the planets protectors. You will learn to work as a team and fight against any enemy that dares challenge us. You four will also leave with me to travel and train. Know you will return if any planet is in distress. Once your training is complete you four will return to your home planet, but first we must get that far before we continue.)" He told them. "Puranettopurotekutā (Planet Protectors)."  
  
Fire, Earth, Water, Wind together are undefeated. Will stand together and protect anyone from harm. 


	20. Epilogue

**Leonardo** _\- Water Protector - Level in Training 87 - Control all the elements with the help of the other three - Element level up Ice 6 - Code Name Freeze._  
  
 _Raphael_ - _Fire Protector - Level in Training 80 - Can control air and earth without any help - Element level up Lava 6 - Code Name Steam._  
  
 **Donatello** \- Earth Protector - Level in Training 45 - Can't control other elements - Study medicine and engineering - Element Level Master - Code Name Boulder.  
  
 **Michelangelo** \- Air Protector - Level in Training 70 - Royal Training Complete - Can't control other elements - Secret StudyLevel 3 - Element Level Master - Code Name Free_Spirit.  
  
World Protectors: Mentor known as **Master Splinter** \- Master all elements - Royal Master - Secret Study Complete. Proud of each student of his. One step toward their destiny.


End file.
